Shock Lady
The Shock Lady is a minor character from The Battle of Asgoria. She is the only character in the story killed by Emylus himself, during the massacre of Tatich. Her name is given for her lasting impact on Emylus' mental state and morality. Life Before the Massacre The Shock Lady arrived in Tatich along with over seven hundred other woman as their university was shut down. They initially were accompanied by a group of men roughly half their size. The team survived well in Tatich until Emylus' approach. Initially, Emylus had absolutely no intention of going into Tatich, though his men established contact with the women before battle. As a major division of the Asgorian army approached, the men evacuated to seek help, believing that, finding the town full of defenseless women, Emylus would be too unwilling to massacre the population. The men's plight for help were ignored and they were drafted by the Asgorians to fight against Emylus' forces instead. After the crucial defeat of the forces in the Battle of Tatich, Emylus was informed that some men came from the village. He initially considered raping the women population, only reconsidering when he learned that Asgorian women could not interbreed with the Tarnakans. Finding the women's reproductive purpose useless, Emylus ordered his men to storm the village and kill every woman they found. Encounter with Emylus/Death "Please! Give me a fate better than these friends! Let me comfort you as you want and deal me any pain except for death!" - Shock Lady's plea to Emylus The Shock Lady managed to survive most of the battle by faking her death among the corpses. Little is known about her before the story and so far, shares the story with the rest of the women. Near the end of the massacre, when nearly all lives were lost, she somehow managed to rise up when she saw Emylus. It is unknown if she stood because she recognized Emylus for his prominence, somehow getting known around Tatich, or if she thought he was unarmed. Emylus was stunned by her appearance, along with some nearby soldiers, who left Emylus to act. She immediately plead to Emylus, who was able to comprehend her demand. Despite this, Emylus shoots her after a few seconds in the head, killing her. Many of the witnesses to her death did not expect Emylus to kill her, though they did not know what she said. Goukat, who was not present but informed, believed she said "Shoot me now! It's better to live in heaven than to live in this hell of yours!," believing she insulted Emylus, infuriating him to murder. After she was shot, Emylus fled the scene and left the witnesses to dispose of her. She was buried with the rest of the victims of the massacre nearby the town. When Emylus prepares to enter the Kauni Temple, he checks his revolver to defend him when it is needed. When he checked it, he expected it to be fully loaded since the day the battle begun, never being used; he is surprised when he finds that one bullet had been fired, the one he used on the Shock Lady. Visions of Emylus Since he obtained his magical powers from Eygos and Gilemon, Emylus has these unusual night fantasies which always involve the Heaven Goddess. After the Massacre of Tatich, however, these fantasies turn into nightmares when the figure of the Heaven Goddess quickly transforms into the Shock Lady, bullet scarred and decomposed, and attacks him. Emylus suffers these visions and ultimately seeks Muzabul's help, attempting to find exoneration. Muzabul, however, blames Emylus for his violent thinking and tells him that it will serve as a caution to what he may do in the future.